Citadel
The Citadel is the headquarters from which the Combine govern the Earth. It houses the office of Earth Administrator Dr. Wallace Breen and is approximately 2.5 kilometers high, or 1.5 miles. Overview The Citadel is located in City 17, and resembles a massive, metallic skyscraper, rising several kilometers into the sky from ground level, and extending some distance underground as well. It is a triangular structure when viewed from above, and was crowned by a Dark Energy Reactor. Its associated portal was the primary means of communication with off-world Combine forces. The Citadel is heavily mechanized, and entire sections of it can move to allow for mass deployment of airborne Combine units such as City Scanners or Hunter-Choppers. A large factory where Combine Gunships are repaired and augmented can be found in the Citadel, and a large flap on the citadel's exterior lifts up to allow the synths to exit the Citadel to continue the war against The Resistance. The Citadel has two known "states," or configurations that the tower takes depending on specific situations. The first of these is what was most likely the dormant configuration, which was probably maintained during the whole life in the city, when no serious threats were posed to the Combine (the structure also takes this shape during Half-Life 2: Episode One). This configuration was signified by a single set of rib-like structures exposed within the right half of the Citadel, with an outer metal plating retracted slightly above the inner plating. However, shortly after Gordon Freeman was transported inside Doctor Breen's office in the Citadel during the malfunctioning of Dr. Kleiner's teleporter, Breen puts the Citadel on alert, causing the structure to change to its alerted state. The Citadel can be seen changing its configuration while Barney Calhoun gives Gordon a crowbar. Barney says that this is a rare occasion, stating "I've never seen it lit up like that." The inner plating retracts upwards, exposing a total of four sets of "ribs", at the start of Route Kanal, where the reconfiguration has fully completed. During this transformation a loud alarm resonates, echoing for several seconds each time it sounds, possibly emanating from the Citadel itself. A small piece of plating barely visible on the left (southern) side of the Citadel also descends partly down the tower, scanners and other ships rapidly deploy from around that area on the tower, and the Citadel remains in this configuration for the remainder of the game. The Citadel can also be seen from the rear near the first gate and "Water Hazard", showing a dull pair of metal strips separated by one vertical white beam. When Freeman sabotages the reactor, the plating descends to the "all clear" state and covers the ribs. The lower set of ribs descends along the tower and locks in place behind the lowest panel on the right-hand side of the structure. It can be theorized that there are other configurations the Citadel may take in different situations, but these two are the only configurations depicted in the game. The book Raising the Bar mentions that entire blocks from City 17 vanished into thin air as the Combine delivered the Citadel to Earth. However, this was likely changed during development as the game shows no signs of such an event. The trailer for Half-Life: Alyx also shows the Citadel under construction, strongly implying it was built by the Combine after the Seven Hour War. The Citadel is completely surrounded by enormous Smart Barriers which chew up buildings around the Citadel and prevent access from the streets. Attached to the exterior walls of the Citadel, in a huge chasm with broken sewer pipes and abandoned vehicles, are other machines that dig the ground, possibly expanding the underground area to allow further construction or creating exterior access to the lower levels. The chasm consists of a single hole around the machines, not surrounding the Citadel, supporting the fact that it was dug by such. These machines are theorized to be used as giant Restrictors to repel Antlions, though such theory is unlikely since the vibrations could not cover the entire city. It should be noted that the number of Citadels on Earth remains unknown in-game. Lower levels In the first few chapters of Half-Life 2: Episode One, the player is given a firsthand look at much of the lower levels of the Citadel. Whilst mostly looking very much the same as the rest of the Citadel, no war factories or synth manufacturing plants are located in this area of the structure. During this point in the game, the Citadel can be seen extremely unstable, with an orange glow throughout the structure in contrast to the blue it used to be when functional. Fires have spread across the structure and much debris from what's left of the upper levels is constantly falling down to the lower levels. An emergency evacuation chamber is located in the lower levels of the Citadel. The room is significantly different from that of the rest of the Citadel, giving off an eerie red glow from hundreds of bright lights mounted on the walls in contrast to the blue and orange that characterizes the Citadel at the time. The room seems to serve as an emergency evacuation chamber, allowing Advisors to quickly escape in times where the Citadel is in peril. The Advisor Pods are located under the glass floor of the room and when preparing to dock they rise up and move through a tube before positioning themselves in a chute and moving upwards. Toward the very bottom of the Citadel is its core which is only accessible via a lift that descends several dozen floors. The core chamber is protected by large blast doors carrying an insignia with the appearance of a stylized version of the international symbol for radioactivity. A large control room is situated overlooking the core with a central access lift leading down to its chamber, similar in design to the control room overlooking the Dark Fusion reactor at the opposite end of the structure. Three rooms are located across the chamber which are specifically designed to help stabilize the core in the event that its energy output becomes unstable. The machines in these rooms form a threefold containment system that ensures that the intensity of the dark energy reaction within the core stays within safe limits. Connected onto the core itself is a train station where it is likely that Razor Train cargo is emptied. This point in the Citadel lies approximately one kilometer below the surface and the connected tunnel extends throughout City 17 and beyond. Central levels In the final chapters of Half-Life 2, the player is given an insight into the interior of the Citadel, which contrasts its featureless exterior. Abundances of Combine technology are found within the Citadel, ranging from countless generators and force fields, to matter disintegration fields, to elevators and platforms that defy gravity, to giant tubes that transport unknown fluids. The architecture of the Combine has its greatest presence in the Citadel. The entire building is constructed from the same blackish blue metal which all Combine structures are made from. No attempt is made at all to provide personnel with any form of warmth or soft aesthetic. Everything is sharp, cold, and unfeeling, mirroring that of the Combine's rule. No regard is placed at all to the covering of the piping and electronics. The metal is unfinished and oxidizing. The human features that are present however, such as walkways, stairs and ladders, seem to just be an afterthought, as if the usability for humans was not a firsthand priority. All "visitors" routinely have weapons stripped using a confiscation field, presumably to avoid precisely the situation which occurs at the end of Half-Life 2 and recurs at the beginning of Episode One ironically, because of the presence of a confiscation field. There are railway systems running throughout the Citadel that are used by Razor Trains to ship and deliver cargo. Much of this cargo consists of new Stalkers from Nova Prospekt. Stalkers are delivered in pods, and the Citadel includes a large transportation system for these pods. Tasks such as the operation of basic panels, or the repairing of damaged Combine equipment and units are done by Stalkers, under the constant supervision of Overwatch personnel or scanners. The Citadel is presumed to include large war factories, where Combine equipment, technology and weapons, as well as Synths are manufactured. Two types of Synth that were never encountered elsewhere during the game, the Crab Synth and the Mortar Synth, can be seen being transported around on conveyor belts, indicating that they are possibly manufactured in the Citadel and delivered away. The Citadel also provides a central hub for Overwatch soldiers (including Elites), who are present in overwhelming numbers, and is the launching point for Gunships. Upper levels 's office at an upper level of the Citadel, as Gordon Freeman is transferred in.]] Before reaching the very top of the citadel, Freeman passes through many open areas of the citadel where enormous segments of the citadel exterior are open to allow Dropships and gunships to quickly exit and enter the citadel's interior. On one of the very top levels of the Citadel is Doctor Breen's office, believed to be the location from which he transmits his Breencasts-though the walls do not match his "studio" backdrop, suggesting there is a separate room for that purpose. Unlike the rest of the Citadel, Breen's office has a more classical, human look to it, although Combine architecture is still a very dominating, albeit aesthetic, feature in the room. His office includes various luxury items such as a wooden desk, mantle clock, leather seat, globe, expensive carpeting, tiled floors, and busts of himself, much like the generator rooms in the Overwatch nexus. His office also contains a large set of monitors, which act as his personal computer, and from which he can communicate with contacts such as the Advisors. Breen's office is connected to the prisoner transport system used by Gordon Freeman, and there are many other prisoner pods around his office. Otherwise, more welcome guests can access the office via an elevator connected to the dark fusion reactor or a separate door from the prisoner entrance. It can be assumed that Breen lives in the Citadel as well as works in it, presumably never leaving it, as the Advisors. The very top of the Citadel contains the Combine's dark fusion reactor-that seems to be directly connected to Breen's office, which is used to power their tunneling entanglement device and allow them to tunnel into Earth from their universe. At the end of Half-Life 2, Gordon manages to destabilize and destroy the dark fusion reactor using Energy Balls. Construction '' trailer.]] The citadel is at the beginning of its construction at the time of Half Life: Alyx, before the events of Half Life 2. Attached to the construction areas all over the citadel are several sets of slack grouped cables, with some sort of metal structures on the ground providing support to them. Possibly providing energy from some source to areas of need, since the Core was absent during the construction. The group of cables seem to be connected to elevator like structures, which are probably tasked with the construction. Sets of small cables also expand connection to the city from the lower cables and the structures like conventional power lines. Destruction In Episode One, the aftermath of Gordon's assault on the Citadel is clearly visible. The overloading of the Dark Fusion reactor has downed power and destabilized the structure of the whole building, and Gordon must make his way to the core to re-engage the containment field and delay the core's inevitable meltdown. By this time all the Combine forces were being evacuated from City 17 and some were left to prevent the Citizens from escaping the blast. As a result, the Citadel is barely occupied compared to its earlier state. There are however, several soldiers left tasked with a goal and others simply trying to escape, and a few Stalkers for operating machinery. The Citadel's interior now glows orange, in stark contrast to the cold blue it used to be when functional, while bridges are falling apart and debris continuously falls from the top of the tower. From the outside, the Citadel's peak is surrounded by swirling black and red clouds with green lightning bolts emerging. The power lines connecting the Citadel to City 17 are no longer present, and the explosion of the Dark Fusion reactor has blown off the top of the Citadel. The climax of Episode One is witnessed by Gordon and Alyx, when the Citadel's core suffers the inevitable meltdown as it collects the colossal amount of energy needed to send a final data transmission off-world to the rest of the Combine empire, causing an immense Dark Energy Flare that destroyed the entire Citadel along with the surrounding City 17. Dr. Kleiner notes in one of his messages to the Resistance that the destruction of the City 17 Citadel has also caused the other Citadels across the planet to shut down. In Half-Life 2: Episode Two, the Citadel still dominates the now destroyed City 17 even in its ruin. A Superportal looms over where the Citadel once stood, drawing power to open from the remnants of the dark fusion core through a swirling blue tendril of energy. At the end of the game, the Citadel's collapsed remains are all that is left of the once tall and overpowering structure. Behind the scenes Design evolution The Citadel went through various designs during the game's development, as seen in several concept art images and the WC mappack. It started as a brush until becoming the model seen in Half-Life 2. Organic version This version has organic roots. It is featured only in concept arts by Viktor Antonov and Dhabih Eng. Gallery File:Citadel star.jpg|The Citadel, with the Manhack Arcade on the bottom-left, based on Seattle's Macy's. File:Citadel windows.jpg|Concept of the Citadel's interior. File:Train city 17.jpg|City 17's train concept, with a prototype City logo on the train and the Citadel in the distance. File:Gordon early lower citadel.jpg|Gordon arriving at the Citadel's lower entrance. This concept was reused for the top of the Citadel in the next version. Poster version This version is featured in the map "c17_04_21.vmf", last edited December 2002. It is entirely brown and apparently not detailed, while a closer look shows it is detailed,WC mappack featuring a circle, windows, and other precise shapes. Its inside maps have concrete and rusty metal walls, sometimes with floor numbers on the walls, and were all last edited in 2001. One of these inside maps, "proto_core002.vmf", shows the Citadel Core was originally to appear in Half-Life 2. Another map, "proto_C17citadel_skybox.vmf", features a detailed spire, which appears grey-colored, not brown,WC mappack and seems to be based on concept art for the previous version's lower entrance and predate the dark fusion reactor area featured at the end of Half-Life 2. This version is also featured in three Combine propaganda posters made by Randy Lundeen (who mapped the tiles version of the citadel) and based on artwork by Dhabih Eng. In its skybox can be found the "inner wall" mentioned by Alyx in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta sound files, and where Vance Headquarters are located, as well as the radio tower located near the Manhack Arcade and Kleiner's Lab.WC mappack File:Citadel poster.jpg File:Paperposter004a.png File:Metropolice guard early poster.jpg File:Consul greater good poster.jpg File:Logoarm.svg File:Demo citadel02 garbage fixed0037.JPG File:Demo citadel02 garbage fixed0038.JPG File:Demo citadel02 garbage fixed0039.JPG File:Demo citadel02 garbage fixed0040.JPG File:Proto core002 fixed0001.jpg File:Proto core002 fixed0005.jpg File:Proto core002 fixed0006.jpg File:Proto c17citadel skybox fixed004.jpg File:Proto c17citadel skybox fixed001.jpg File:Proto c17citadel skybox fixed005.jpg File:Proto c17inner01.jpg Tiles version *Designed by Viktor Antonov, this is the last known brush version. It appears as a long cylinder divided in several parts and with other shapes stuck around it, where rooms and corridors can be found. Covered by grey and brown in the outside, it is topped by some kind of huge antenna. It is featured in the maps "c17_04_41.vmf", "proto_citadel_002.vmf" (as a human-size version), "proto_citadel_skybox.vmf", among others, most of them last edited in 2001.WC mappack *It is also the first version featuring inside maps. Some shapes are similar to the retail version, except all floors, walls and ceilings are entirely covered in tiles. Metallic pipes with organic forms can also be found all around, as well as a prototype prison area with Citizens and Vortigaunts in the cells, having concept art for the Depot based on them.WC mappack It should be noted that most of these maps are demos and prototypes and that they are very incomplete. *The shaft seen in the Citadel in Episode One where the Advisor leaves was originally to be seen in Half-Life 2 and is present as a prototype map ("proto_citadel_advisor.vmf") in that Citadel version.WC mappack *Most of the WC mappack inside maps are located in that version and were made by Randy Lundeen, according to the folder name, "randy".WC mappack He also designed the cut propaganda posters featuring another Citadel version. Gallery (outside) File:Citadel brown.jpg File:Citadel tiles night.jpg File:Proto citadel skybox fixed0017-2.JPG File:Proto citadel skybox fixed0015.JPG File:Proto citadel 002 fixed0013.JPG File:Proto citadel 002 fixed0014.JPG Gallery (inside) File:Consul office.jpg File:Proto citadel consul fixed0021.jpg File:Proto citadel consul fixed0000.JPG File:Proto citadel consul fixed0009.JPG File:Proto citadel consul fixed0010.JPG File:Proto citadel consul fixed0011.JPG File:Proto citadel consul fixed0013.JPG File:Citadel interior.jpg File:Proto citadel interior1 fixed0002.JPG File:Proto citadel interior1 fixed0004.JPG File:Proto citadel interior1 fixed0019.jpg File:Proto citadel interior1 fixed0029.JPG File:Proto citadel interior2 fixed0022.JPG File:Proto citadel interior2 fixed0023.JPG File:Proto citadel interior2 fixed0024.JPG File:Proto citadel interior3 fixed0000.JPG File:Proto citadel interior3 fixed0005.JPG File:Demo citadelpipes fixed0000.JPG File:Proto citadel tankroom fixed0031.JPG File:Demo citadel01 fixed0014.JPG File:Proto citadel mechanical fixed0015.JPG File:Proto citadel mechanical fixed0018.JPG File:Proto citadel advisors fixed alt0000.JPG File:Proto citadel advisors fixed alt0001.JPG File:Proto citadel advisors fixed alt0003.JPG File:Proto citadel advisors fixed alt0004.JPG File:Proto citadel advisors fixed alt005.JPG File:Proto citadel advisors fixed alt0011.JPG File:Depot cell.jpg File:Depot cellblock1.jpg File:Depot cellblock2.jpg File:Depot cellblock3.jpg File:Demo citadel01 fixed0000.JPG File:Demo citadel01 fixed0003.JPG File:Demo citadel01 fixed0007.JPG File:Demo citadel01 fixed0020.JPG File:Demo citadel01 fixed0029.JPG File:Demo citadel01 fixed0006.JPG File:Combine techno move.jpg E3 Terminal version The version, the first model and designed by Eric Kirchmer, is a round and blueish version. It is featured in the latest version of the map "e3_terminal.vmf". It is also featured in "e3_strider.vmf" and "canals_01_11.vmf".WC mappackPlayable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files In an unmodified Half-Life 2 Beta, the model appears greenish, however this was fixed by the community. Gallery File:Citadel skyscrapers view.jpg|Concept art, among American skyscrapers. File:Citadelfar mdl.jpg|Model. File:Citadel terminal.jpg|The Citadel as seen in a fixed version of the WC mappack map "e3_terminal.vmf", from the Half-Life Beta Project. File:Citadel e3strider.jpg|The "e3_terminal.vmf" Citadel in the map "e3_strider.vmf". File:Canals_01_110004.jpg|The "e3_terminal.vmf" Citadel seen behind the City 17 outer concrete wall, in the map "canals_01_11.vmf". File:Citadel e3 terminal logo.svg|Standard Combine logo seen on that version. "Clamp" version This version looks like a giant blue-grey clamp, with Depot-like buildings at its feet. It was likely designed by Viktor Antonov. It can be found in the map "proto_docks.vmf", probably created when Freeman was still to reach City 17 with the Borealis,"The Final Hours of Half-Life 2", Page 6: The Hemoglobin, on GameSpot "d1_sewer51j.vmf" and "proto_combine_underground5.vmf". The map "d1_under0102a.vmf" contains a version halfway between this one and the next.WC mappack Gallery File:Proto docks fixed0006.jpg File:Citadel sewer.jpg File:Citadel clamp1.jpg File:Citadel clamp4.jpg File:Citadel clamp2.jpg File:Citadel clamp3.jpg Pre retail version The penultimate version, designed by Jeff Ballinger and Viktor Antonov, was first created with the same Depot-like buildings at its feet like the previous version, with the original cylinder Citadel brush replaced by a triangular prism Citadel brush (and the texture unchanged), as seen in the map "d1_under0102a.vmf", "proto_innerwall" and in an early "e3_terminal" screenshot. The map "proto_combine_underground5.vmf" contains the same brush as in "d1_under0102a.vmf, but this time much bigger, and with a proper Depot model at its feet, used for the Depot seen along the Coast, and Combine mobile walls (this is a much more recent depiction).WC mappack Then a model (the second known one in total) was created; this is the one featured in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta; it is almost identical to the next and latest version.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta The next and last version, and the third model, is featured in Half-Life 2, and covered below. Almost identical to the previous version, that triangular prism is bluer and more detailed, and not a single Depot is found at its feet anymore. Gallery File:Citadel Ballinger.jpg File:Citadel brush d1 under0102a.jpg File:Proto c17map 01.jpg File:E3 Terminal plaza.jpg File:Citadel wide.jpg File:Citadel walls.jpg File:Citadel c17 soldiers beta.jpg File:Proto innerwall randy fixed2.jpg File:Proto innerwall randy fixed1.jpg File:Gordonalyx2.jpg File:Citadel inside.jpg File:Late beta tracks.jpg|Early screenshot of the tracks behind the City 17 Trainstation, featuring the Citadel behind, removed from the final version. Trivia *Some designs were also taken from the Half-Life chapter Interloper, especially in the dark fusion reactor. *The current design is reminiscent of the Bayonets Memorial in Zelenograd, Russia, as well as a monument in Aberystwyth University in Wales. *The Citadel was originally to feature a garbage incinerator, although it is not clear in what version of the Citadel it was to be located.WC mappack *The final showdown dialogue between Breen, Mossman, Eli, and Alyx was originally to be much different and much longer. Gallery ''Half-Life 2'' Concept art File:Alyx headset.jpg File:Consul2.jpg File:Gordon consul gunpoint.jpg Screenshots File:Background plaza.jpg File:D3 c17 070006.JPG File:D1 trainstation 05000027.jpg File:Citadel scanners.jpg File:D1 trainstation 060003.jpg File:Citadel menu background.jpg File:Citadel View.jpg File:Razor train.jpg File:D3 citadel 02084.JPG File:D3 citadel 020085.JPG File:D3 citadel 010020.JPG File:D3 citadel 010021.JPG File:D3 citadel 010022.JPG File:D3 citadel 010025.JPG File:D3 citadel 020005.JPG File:D3 citadel 020014.JPG File:D3 citadel 020024.JPG File:D3 citadel 010000.JPG File:D3 citadel 010001.JPG File:D3 citadel 010002.JPG File:D3 citadel 010003.JPG File:D3 citadel 020045.JPG File:D3 citadel 020060.JPG File:D3 citadel 020068.JPG File:D3 citadel 020098.JPG File:D3 citadel 030125.JPG File:D3 citadel 030126.JPG File:D3 citadel 030127.JPG File:D3 citadel 030129.JPG File:D3 citadel 030133.JPG File:D3 citadel 030150.JPG File:D3 citadel 030166.JPG File:D3 citadel 030169.JPG File:D3 citadel 030189.JPG File:D3 citadel 030186.JPG File:D3 citadel 040205.JPG File:D3 citadel 040206.JPG File:D3 citadel 040207.JPG File:D3 citadel 040246.JPG File:D3 citadel 040255.JPG File:D3 citadel 040264.JPG File:D3 citadel 040287.JPG File:D3 citadel 040292.JPG File:D3 citadel 050310.JPG File:D3 citadel 050314.JPG File:D3 citadel 050318.JPG File:D3 citadel 050339.JPG File:D3 citadel 050361.JPG File:D3 citadel 050367.JPG File:D3 citadel 050347.JPG File:D3 breen 010000.jpg File:Breen entrance.jpg File:Half-Life 2 Dr Breen Office.jpg File:D3 breen 010017.JPG File:D3 breen 010065.jpg File:D3 breen 010024.JPG File:D3 breen 010080.JPG File:D3 breen 010081.JPG File:D3 breen 010108.JPG File:D3 breen 010118.JPG File:D3 breen 010120.JPG File:D3 breen 010123.JPG File:D3 breen 010124.JPG File:Trio citadel kiss.jpg File:Advisor screen.jpg File:Darkfusionreactor.jpg File:Darkfusionreactor2.jpg File:D3 breen 010073.JPG File:D3 breen 010098.JPG File:D3 breen 010140.JPG File:D3 breen 010005.JPG File:D3 breen 010011.JPG File:D3 breen 010045.JPG File:D3 breen 010112.JPG File:D3 breen 0100005.JPG File:D3 breen 0100225.JPG File:D3 breen 010067.JPG File:D3 breen 010077.JPG File:D3 breen 0100815.JPG ''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' Screenshots File:Alyx vorts intervention.jpg File:Dog finds gordon.jpg File:Ep1 citadel 000022.jpg File:Ep1 citadel 000002.JPG File:Ep1 citadel 000038.JPG File:Ep1 citadel 000039.JPG File:Ep1 citadel 000042.JPG File:Hl2ep1 alyx+dog.jpg File:Alyx watching decay.jpg File:Citadel core drop.jpg File:Citadelreactorcore.jpg File:Ep1 citadel 000087.JPG File:Reactormalfunction.jpg File:Ep1 citadel advisors room advisor screen.jpg File:Ep1 citadel advisors room breen record.jpg File:Ep1 citadel advisors room pods.jpg File:Citadel Red Room.jpg File:Ep1 citadel advisors room.jpg File:Ep1 citadel advisors room advisor breen leaving1.jpg File:Ep1 citadel advisors room advisor breen leaving2.jpg File:Ep1 citadel alarm.jpg File:Ep1 citadel alyx stalkers.jpg File:Ep1 citadel bridge light.jpg File:Ep1 citadel bridge.jpg File:Ep1 citadel broken bridge.jpg File:Ep1 citadel ceiling.jpg File:Ep1 citadel core device.jpg File:Ep1 citadel corridor dark.jpg File:Ep1 citadel corridor logo.jpg File:Ep1 citadel 010024.JPG File:Ep1 citadel crashed dropship container.jpg File:Ep1 citadel elevator emitter.jpg File:Ep1 citadel energy bridge.jpg File:Ep1 citadel energy void.jpg File:Ep1 citadel generators.jpg File:Ep1 citadel junk alyx.jpg File:Ep1 citadel 000001.JPG File:Ep1 citadel mechanisms.jpg File:Ep1 citadel stairs.jpg File:Ep1 citadel 02b0041.JPG File:Ep1 citadel 010002.JPG File:Ep1 citadel 010006.JPG File:Ep1 citadel 020029.JPG File:Ep1 citadel 020030.JPG File:Ep1 citadel 020032.JPG File:Ep1 citadel 020036.JPG File:Ep1 citadel 020039.JPG File:Ep1 citadel 010015.JPG File:Naked overwatch citadel ep1.jpg File:Memory replacement Citadel2.jpg File:Ep1 citadel 030021.JPG File:Ep1 citadel 02b0043.JPG File:Ep1 citadel 030022.JPG File:Ep1 citadel 030024.JPG File:Ep1 citadel 030026.JPG File:Ep1 citadel 030028.JPG File:Force field bridge.jpg File:Citadel alyx elevator waiting.jpg File:Rollermine duel.jpg File:Ep1 citadel station.jpg File:Ep1 citadel station2.jpg File:Strider rubble C17.jpg File:Alyx City 17 Citadel meltdown.jpg File:Ep1 c17 050027.JPG File:Ep1 c17 06001299.jpg File:Ep1 c17 060020.jpg File:Ep1 c17 06003099.jpg File:Ep1 c17 060030.jpg File:Ep1 c17 060033.jpg ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Concept art File:City 17 destroyed Citadel forest view.jpg File:City17 destroyed.jpg File:Citadel concept.jpg File:Outlands Citadel concept.jpg File:City17 concept ep2.jpg Screenshots File:Citadel smoke trailer.jpg|The destroyed Citadel in the second Episode Two teaser. File:Superportal.jpg File:Ep2 outland 010003.JPG File:HL2EP2PortalStorm.jpg File:Ep2_portal_storm.jpg File:Ep2 outland 010023.JPG Half-Life: Alyx List of appearances * The Half-Life 2 Beta (Non-canonical appearance) *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *Source Particle Benchmark *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' *''The Final Hours of Portal 2'' *''Half-Life: Alyx'' References See also *Half-Life 2 original storyline#Citadel de:Zitadelle fr:Citadelle es:Ciudadela ru:Цитадель_Сити_17 Category:Combine technology Category:City 17 locations Category:Combine locations Category:Locations Category:Viktor Antonov designs Category:Dhabih Eng designs Category:Jeremy Bennett designs